narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Scar
|kanji=傷空気 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shōkūki |literal english=Air Scar |parent jutsu=Ten'i no Kaze |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Nōsei, Ao Sora |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Air Scar (傷空気 Shōkūki) is a powerful wind based technique stemming from the hiden technique Ten'i no Kaze. Developed collaboratively by Yū Shinrai and Nōsei this technique embodies incredible genius and mastery of the wind. Description and Effect This technique is first initiated by utilizing the practitioners mastery of the wind release in order to claim control of the wind around a designated area. This part of the technique is rather simple for one that has even amateur level skill with Ten'i no Kaze. After this has been done the user will rip apart the air in a linear path that follows a required sword swing, which shears open the air creating an expanding vacuum. As this vacuum, which expands in the shape of a massive slash mark, can reach a maximum of twenty meters, which can be covered with incredible speed. Despite this the path of the destruction is relatively thin, maintaining a width only a foot larger than the user's sword's before tapering off at the technique's maximum range. In terms of damage potential the extending path of destruction spawned from this technique can shear through stone, tree, and steel without inhibition, granting it unquestionable lethality. Due to the danger that this technique possesses it is almost always used to perform a vertical cut through the air, thus regulating the path of destruction more accurately. The mechanism utilized to perform this technique is an unnaturally quick evacuation of the air along the determined path, literally scarring the air. The force generated by this mechanism allows this technique to effect substances other than the air, as seen with its ability to leave a deep cut mark in the ground. Despite this, the attack but be initiated through the air in order to effect solid and liquid substances as a side effect. Therefore, this technique cannot be used underwater or underground, due to the fact that such locations cannot be ruled over by Ten'i no Kaze. While this technique is uses the wind release as a base to synchronize with air, via Ten'i no Kaze, this technique itself is not saturated with wind chakra. This, coupled with the fact that the path of destruction present in this technique is the product of a vacuum being generated, means that this technique possesses characteristics that are uncommon in most wind release techniques. The most notable of these differences is how this technique reacts with the elements and . While most wind release technique enhance fire techniques and eliminate lightning one, this technique does just the opposite. Due to the creation of the vacuum an Air Scar can quickly evacuate the necessary oxygen for fire techniques, causing it to be sheared apart or eliminated entirely. While the vacuum created by this technique is surprisingly powerful, despite its short lifespan, it is not a perfect vacuum. Additionally, the air being violently ripped apart creates enough friction to polarize the air on the edges of the rift. These two effects in concert can react with lightning chakra in order to magnify techniques. It should be noted though that the window of opportunity for successfully channeling a lightning technique down the course of the Air Scar is so small that one would require chakra sensory, or use of a chakra visualizing dōjutsu, in order to even make an attempt. Potential Improvement While even Nōsei has demonstrated his surprise at the incredible amount of damage that this technique can inflict, he has stated that it has plenty of room for improvement. It is currently unknown what his plans for advancing this technique are, but he claims that its use could be expanded significantly.